Of Wolves and Ravens
by shinkuRyu-Akira
Summary: You would think that after you die you pass on into to afterlife. Apparently not the case for 19 year old Akira who wakes up after dying in the body of a newly orphan girl. Oh what fun.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there dear reader shinkuryu here and back. It feels like it has been ages since I wrote anything on here, but I back with a new story and many new ones to come- please r&r and if any one wants the job I really need a beta reader :) anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

What is the purpose of life when it's to fucking fragile to do anything? What the point? It isn't like any of the amount of good you do will somehow give a golden ticket to a happy after life. My nose scrunch up distain.

"It's all pointless..look where a fucking good deed got me". There I was laying in a pool of my own blood dying struggling to breath. To think that I would risk my own safety to help someone..the hell was I thinking. Shaking my head. On top of that the bitch took off and didn't even bother to help.

Tch..the sound of my heart beat grew louder in my ears and my body slowly began to tire out. Breathing hard..one beat...fuck everyone...two beat...waste of time...three beats...my eyes close as I slipped in to a deep sleep never to awaken again. Kushiro Akira age: 19 dob: 04/21/1993 dod: 10/19/2014..or so I thought.

As I open my a blast of bright light flooded my vision stinging my eyes, I quickly shut them "arrh what the fuck...turn off that fucking light" I growled, eyes still closes I start to feel around for a switch but found myself touching nothing but grass. 'the hell' slowly I open my eyes again as my eyes became accustomed to the light I immediately notice I was not in a back alley dying but out in a grassy field surrounded by trees and wild flowers and a flowing creek,"oooh you got to be kidding me..where in the fuck am I" messaging my temple "?!" I brought my hand back to my face...it was so...small "what?!" I scrambled of to the creek stumbling and falling all the way there. I look at my reflection only it wasn't me..well it was me but not me-me looking back at me was a young girl probably 8 or so with round chubby cheeks blue-silver hair pulled back in to a pony tail with small lose hair flying around as well as a twine braided into my hair with a white feather at the end of it. But what really stuck out was her/my eyes they were as golden as wolf eyes I soon became loss in my own eyes, that I failed to notice the sound of some one approaching me.

"Well well well it looks like we missed one guys." A voice crackled behind me

I jolted and turn around to see how it was. My eyes narrowed as he slowly approached me. He dark eyes harden and his lip pulled up in to a sickening smirk.

" if you come quietly ill make sure to end your life quickly" he said.

'The fuck is going on...' I thought franticly. To say I wasn't scare would be lying I was terrified "f-fuck you" I blurted out ' ahh why the fuck did I say that' I panic on the inside

The mans eyes narrowed as he pulled out a..' What the hell is that..a knife?' I thought. I slowly began to back up.

" you little bitch!" He charge at me fully attending to kill me.

I turn quickly to run but tripped 'fuccccckkkk' I grab a hand full of sand and flung it in to the mans eyes

"Arrgggh!"

I took the chance to run straight to the trees to hide. I push my small legs as fast as the could go. The sound of my heart beat drum in my ears my hard breathing stun my chest, but I keep going 'I need to get farther...I can't stop...I don't want to dye... again' I stop in front a tree with large roots 'I can hide there' I quickly dove under the roots and went as far back as I could. "W-what the hell is going on...where am I...how did I get here..I was dead/ dying I know it" confused I grab my head, this was all to much to take in way to much.

'Crunch' I flinch 'they're here' I could faintly make out what the where saying.

"...but the boss said we needed her alive.." One guy said

" fuck that! That bitch is dead if I find her!" Yelled the guy from earlier

"But with out her alive we can't get into the Arashima scroll vault..we need Arashima Akira."

"Tch. Fine"

What are they talking about? what scroll vault..and who's Arashima Akira...then it click.."you gotta be fucking kidding..I'm Arashima Akira I'm in her body now" banging my head against the base of the tree. Curse my fucking luck...

"Found you.." Suddenly I was yanked from my hiding spot. It was the guy from before "now I know I can't kill you yet but they didn't say I could have my way with you" he grinned sickly he punch me in my stomach knocking out the air in my lungs and threw me to the ground. He then got on top of me.

My eyes widened 'he wouldn't' he grinned harder " I mean it's only proper I teach you what it feels like to be a real woman hahaha after all your going to be dead soon" he whispered the last part in my ear. He slow began removing my kimono top.

Fear and anger rose up in the pit of my stomach.. I was not going to lay here and take it.. " No! No! No get off me you fucking asshole" I screamed kicking out my feet trying to pull away

"Ohh a fighter are we now...I'm have to break you"

I start to panic as he removed my underwear. My heart raced ' no I won't I can't' I felt my body tense as he touched me "NOOOOOOO!" Suddenly a spark of lightening surrounded my body knocking the guy off and burning his hands

"You bitc...'shush' " and knife was embedded into his skull. My breath got caught in my throat my body was shaking as tears feel down my cheek

" are you okay Arashima-san" a voice asked. I look over to see a man in a dog mask. I slowly nodded not trusting my voice. He walk over and retrieved his knife from the mans head he then approach me drop my shirt on my head.

"Ano..." Tears still in my eyes I cultch onto his shirt "thank you.." If he hadn't come...I would have been..shaking my head I don't need to think about that..the bastard dead anyway. Look down at my hands 'how did I do that'

"No problem. Let's go" he pick me up a slung me on to his back. And just like that I was up in the trees. He was fast everything around me was a blur of greens and browns

"Ahh inu-san where exactly are we going."

"Konoha"

"Oh konaha..." 'KONOHAAAAAAA!' I scream in my head. I'm in fucking naruto I don't even like that Anime like that. Why couldn't I just die in that alley. I look at inu-san 'so that mean this is kakashi' we soon reach the large wooden gates of the village and headed straight to hokage tower. He sat me down and enter the room. It's was huge I look over to my right and the pictures of the pervious hokages hung. I look back over to the large mahogany wood desk where the hokage sat.

"Hokage-sama the mission was a failure the Arashima where all but wipe out save the clan heads daughter Akira-chan and there family srcolls"

He rubbed his beard exhaling a. Puff of smoke. "I see. Your dismissed inu." Kakashi bowed before leaving me. "Akira-chan was is"

"H-hai." I still couldn't believe I was in naruto. This was really way to much.

"I'm sorry for your lost. I now it must be hard on you being so young. Your father and I where good friends, I wish I could have sent my ninjas out faster."

"No..I'm fine hokage-sama really..if it wasn't for inu-san I would have..." Bitting my lip

Hokage got up from his seat and hug me thigh " no Im sorry but please now you don't have to be alone. You can come by anytime"

"Hai thank you hok-"

"Just call me jiisan"

"Thank you jii-san" I smiled

-—

The next few days

The last few days where hectic. To be honest I really didn't have any feeling for the real Akira parents seeing as how I never meet them, but I had to keep up the acting so not to have jiji worry. It was all to tiring. I eventually came to terms with me being in naruto, I still was exactly trilled but I not cursing at everything. Sighing I hop out of my bed and headed to the shower. Today would be my first day at the academy, after my shower I quickly dressed my dark blue battle kimono with black shorts my clan symbol adorn the back of it three red dots Aline in a triangle on the back. I tied my black sash around my waist and headed to school. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel as tho I'm on a roll with this story. anyway here chapter 2. :)))

* * *

I enter the school and found myself staring at the kids running around the playground play ninja games. Closing my eyes and sighing I continued on my way to class. '_Ummm 3-A..3-A ahh there..'_ I thought grumbling. I hated school back in my old life I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be different here. I wasn't the type that could pay attention for hours at a time in the end I would be off daydreaming. I lightly knock on the door before enter, I did a quick glance around class already noticing the main clans heirs and heiresses.

" oh hello you must be the new student hokage-sama was talking about. I'm you teacher iruka" he smiles as he introduced his self. " ok class we have a new student! I want you all to make her feel welcomed. Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class"

Nodding, "my name is Arashima Akira.." In a bored tone, I look over to iruka.

"What about your likes dislike hobbies and your dreams"

My mouth settle into a thin line before answering, " I don't have many like, I dislike a lot of things, my hobbies...don't have any, and my dreams are none of concerns."

Iruka chuckled softly rubbing the back of his head. " well then ummm have a set next to shikamaru, he the one sleeping in the back" I nodded and took my seat. Iruka then continued the lesson on the past hokages. A long day indeed _'sighing_'

-  
Lunch-

As soon as the bell rung I quickly made my way out of class to find the furthest area away from the soon to be rookie 9. I settled down under a large tree and took out the lunch I had brought with me. After eating I laid there enjoying the quiet, the feeling of the wind brushing against my hair and the smell of the grass beneath me. I was still a bit difficult for me to full grasp that this was all real..that I was alive. A smile eased its way onto my face.

"I know the new kid came this way!"

'_Sighing...there goes my relaxing area'_ I watched to girl appear from behind the row of trees. _'Yamaka Ino and Haruno Sakura'_

"See I was right Ino-buta!" She yelled.

' _my god must she be so loud_' I thought frowning

"Yea yea forehead girl" replied Ino

Sakura then turned her attention to me. " hai ummm Akira-chan right" I nodded, " nice to meet you I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Yamaka Ino"

Nodding, "hmm nice to meet you too" I replied 'I might as well be nice'

"Even if you're new we just wanted to let you know that sasuke-kun is off limit!" Ino said with her arms cross.

"Yea! I seen you staring at him during class!" Sakura yelled.

_'Really I'm in school for 3 hour and already there a problem'_ " sasuke? Ohh you mean duckbutt boy!" I said with a grin " I was only staring cause I was wonder how he got his hair to resemble a ducks ass"

I chuckled at there reaction they both look like gasping fish. "If you two are only here to bother me about a boy I couldn't give to fucks about then your just a waste of space for the ninja program" and with that I made my way back to the classroom. The rest of the day continued without any more other problems, thought I did make myself a target for the 'sasuke fan club'.

I enter my house jiji gave me, apparently it was my parent place when they would come to visit, so it was only right that I could have it. It was huge for just one person to live in it had a large kitchen and living room as well as 3 bedrooms. It even had a medium size dojo. I place my bag on the table and made my was to the dojo. Upon giving my the house jiji also gave my back my family scrolls. Apparently my family has a bloodlimit storm release. I open the srcoll and continued on the katas I have been working on. It seem like the old Akira was train at a young age see as how my muscles still remember the basic katas. On top of my taijustu I also been working on lightening Justus I almost had static plam down pack.

5 hours later-

Panting sweat roll off my forehead. I slowly push my self of the ground and made my way to the shower, stripping off my clothes and weights I washed myself off. After shower I walk into the kitchen to cook opening the fridge I sighed "ahh fuck I forgot I didn't have any more food. Well I guess I'm going out tonight"

I threw on my sandals and head to the ramen stand that was around the corner.

"Welcome!" The owner said, " oh I never seen you before. Are you new here?" He ask.

"Hai. I'm Arashima Akira." I said

"Hai hai nice to meet you Akira-chan so what would you like."

"Umm one pork ramen please"

"Right" I left to the back of the store to make my meal.

"Oi teuchi-jiji I want ramen!" I boy yelled behind me.

_'So the main character of this show finally reveals his self_' I thought.

"Naruto! No yelling in the store!" Teuchi yelled back.

He grinned and took the seat next to mine. His eyes were close his head tilt to the side as he look at me.

'_He really does resemble a fox_' I thought

"It isn't polite to stare..umm naruto right" I said smiling.

"Ah sorry it's just you have weird eyes" he said.

I frowned.

He started waving his hands around. " ahh not in a bad way there nice looking" he stammered correcting his self.

Laughing I shook my head, " thank you, I'm Arashima Akira."

He grinned, " I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He look at teuchi who was bring our food over. "You like ramen too" he gasp.

"On occasion...I can't eat it everyday"

"What!? of course you can, ramen is kami food!"

I laughed, " I would get sick."

"There you are naruto."

"Iruka-sensei!" We both answer.

Naruto look at me. "What I'm in his class."

"Oh? so I see you meet the new student naruto. If you would has came to class today you would have meet her earlier" he said.

As they chatted I finish my meal and paid teuchi. "I'll see you tomorrow naruto-kun iruka-sensei" I smiled and left.

Next day-

I enter the classroom and sat next to shikamaru, who like always was sleeping. '_How can anyone sleep so much..that has to be unhealty_' I thought shaking my head.

As the class slowly started to flow in I was tackled but a orange blur.

"Hey Aki-chan!" Naruto yelled in my ear,

"agh dammit Naruto stop yelling!" I yelled back. Glaring playfully at him

"Mah sorry" grinning he rub the back of his head.

"Look the new girl made friends with the deadlast!" I heard Sakura yell from across the room. I look over to naruto who look as if he was waiting for me to deny being friends with him 'ugh I hate kids..there so cruel'

"So what if I am, Naruto-kun is a nice person." I replied glaring at her, "and if you have anything more to say come say it to my face."

Naruto look at me with a small smile. The other people in the class just shrug out the whole altercation. As soon as Iruka enter the classroom the days lesson began.

"Okay class today we're doing taijutsu practice. Girls over there and boys line up here, ok up first shino vs choji"

I watch the boy practice first. Choji is physically stronger than shino but because of shino speed the battle was in his favor. Next was kiba vs shikamaru who quick forfeit. 'Is it even possible to be that lazy' finally it was sasuke vs naruto as much as I wanted naruto to win I knew it wasn't going to happen. All of naruto moves where sloppy, and didn't flow well, he didn't think things through he would just dash in, thus making it easy for Sasuke to the defeat him. All and all the winner of the boys side was sasuke.

I look back at the group I was in. 'Pitiful' all of the females in the class look as if all the did in the free time was make sure they looked nice.  
Iruka-sensei walk over to us and started. " first match..."

"Wait sensei! I want to fight Akira!" I heard Sakura yell.

"Ok I see no problem with that, first match Akira vs Sakura! Remember no ninjutsu or weapons. Begin!"

Sakura charge in first and aim a fist at my head. I cock my head over and dodge her instal attack. She quickly sent a left hook and a swipe at my legs, I quickly flip out of the way landing a few feet away from her.

"Why don't you fight back!" She yelled.

"umm" I look over scratching the inside of my ear, "I don't like hitting weaklings" I responded blowing away invisible lent.

She hiss and charged again only this time when I dodge I snatch her wrist and slam my fist into her chest knocking out the air and knock her out.

"What a waste of time"

"Winner Akira!"

"Ne ne Aki-chan that was amazing, but you didn't have to be mean to Sakura-chan" he frown

'_I forgot he had a crush on her'_

"Sorry naruto-kun"

He nodded as we watch the next matches. In the end I was the winner on the girls side.

"Ok last match! Akira vs sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Well aren't you just a ball of sun shine" he glared at me. "ah so mean"

"Are you two ready...begin"

"Kick his ass Aki-chan!" Naruto yelled

I smirked as neither one of us move. I look over his form there where barely any openings. Just then he rush in swiping his leg under mine to knock me off balance. I jump out of the was and dash in with and uppercut. He blocked and flip me over, landing a punch on my right cheek. Blood leek from my cheek, I wiped it away and returned a punch to his left cheek knocking him back.

"Yay! Aki-chan!"

"Kick her butt sasuke-kun!" Yelled his fan club.

We charge each other and at the same time we knock each othe out of the ring.

"Stop! The match ended in a draw! Everyone good work today." Iruka yelled and dismiss class for the day.

"Aki-chan that was amazing! You almost beat teme" naruto beamed

I smiled. I look over to the gate where sasuke was.

"Oi sasuke, good match today" I said hold out my hand. He simply look down at it and started walking away.

" your not the only one who lost there entire clan...it doesn't mean you can be jerk" I whispered and with that I turn back around and caught up with naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aki-channnnnnn!"

"Ahhhhhh" I scream falling out of my bed with a loud thud. I ran over to my window, "dammit naruto what did I tell you about yelling!"

"Gomen...but hurry up so we can go play!"

"Alright! Come inside and I'll make breakfast for us!"

He nodded eagerly and let his self in. Sighing I made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. I glance over to naruto who was looking through some of the books my parents had left here years ago. It was strange...I have been here for about two months now. I felt as though I been here forever, I grown accustom to naruto attics, konoha, and my ninja life. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't die in that alley.

A small smile tug at my lips. 'Yea this is nice'

"Ne Aki-chan...is the food ready?" Naruto ask drool falling down his cheek.

"Hai. Here you go"

"Yatta!"

After breakfast naruto and I made are way to a clearing we had found a few weeks ago. And since then I have be training with him, not only to improve myself but to help naruto out as well.

"Okay now start practicing those katas I showed you"

"Yosh!" He fell in to the basic form of my family taijutsu rising storm fist. It fit him naturally seeing as the taijutsu its self was a mix of water style, lightening style and wind style fighting forms all of the moves were unpredictable but smooth, just perfect for konoha soon to be most unpredictable shinobi.

I focus my attention back on to myself. I was now moving on to the next set of katas, these next form required me to up my weights to achieve to speed I would need to be able to do any of these katas. I fell into my form and began my practice.

4 hours later-

"Hey naruto-kun how about a light spar"

"Alright!"

We both fell into our forms and stared each other down. I dash in first faking a left hook as my right aim for his midsection. With quick hands he grab my fist and flung me over his shoulder.

'He gotten a little bit faster' I smiled

He charged at me swinging his legs into my ribs. I block using my elbow Using my free hand to land a punch right into stomach. He flew back before charging again.

'But he still charges in'

He threw a right hook at me. I caught his fist and twist it behind his back.

"Yield"

"I yield" he said with a pout.

"Hey no pouting." I said pinching his cheek, "you did get better, you're a lot faster than last week"

"Hehe, I may need new weights though. I barely can feel the ones I have on now" he grinned. "But wait and see imma beat you one day"

"Yea yea." Waving my hand back and forth laughing.

"Aki-chan!" He yelled.

"Such youthfullness!" A voice yelled out.

'No please anyone but him!'

"Your dedication to one another burns brighter than the springtime of youth!" A man walk from behind a tree.

'That hair! Those eye brows! The spandex suit! We have to run!'

I grab the back of naruto shirt and took off living a trial of dust. I soon as I felt we where safe from the springtime of youth I collapse.

"That was to close..." I mumbled.

"What was that all about!" Naruto yelled

"I just save your life. Naruto promise me if you ever see that man you must run away!" I yelled shaking him by his shirt.

"H-h-hai"

"Good. Now since we're here you can help me shop for groceries"

"Wait I don't-"

I didn't let him finish. I grab his arm and drag him into the nearest store.

"Ok..I need eggs, milk..." My voice trailed off as I look around for the things I need. After 30 minutes of gathering everything I needed, I heard a commotion up near the front of the store.

"What are you doing in my store demon!" The store owner yelled.

"I'm just here with a friend!" Naruto yelled.

"As if a demon like you could have any friend!" He growled

I quickly drop my basket and ran to naruto side. I gave the man a hard glare.

"Oi! What kind of man yells at a child you ass!" I yelled.

"You little- get out of my store!"

"Pssh like I wanted any of you nasty over price shit." I shot back. I grab naruto hand and we walk out of the store.

"Aki-chan...you didn't have-"

"Yes I did! Your my friend naruto, and I will always stick up for you no matter what" I said looking at him in the eye. I gave him a soft smile and hug him. "You don't have to be alone all the time...let me be there for you"

"Aki-chan...thank you..." He whispered tears fell down his face.

"Don't cry...you'll make a ugly face" I teased. " come on we'll just eat ramen tonight."

"Yatta!"

After lunch we made are way back to are training area. 'Naruto in a way better mood now' I look over at him he was grinning from cheek to cheek. I chuckled softly.

"?"

"It's nothing. Just thinking"

"Well, well, well look at what we have here. If it isn't the demon brat. Aww and look he has a friend", a man said walking from behind a alley. He was quickly joined by a few other men.

"We missed you naruto, you haven't been around for your beatings" a man jest. "You should run along now girl, you don't want to get hurt"

"Whatever asshole! Back off" I sneered and grab naruto's hand and try to leave.

A fist connected into my face.

"Agh"

"Where do you think your going!" Another man yelled as he grab me by my shirt.

"Put her down!" Naruto yelled

I turn my head a spit right into the guys eyes. He immediately let me go, grabbing naruto hand we ran down the back alleyways to lose them.

'Ahhh shittttt'

We ran into a dead end. We turn around but it was to late, the men had caught up. 'This is a fucking ninja village...where the fuck are they!'

The man who's eye I spit in approached us first.

"You bitch! The wasn't very nice"

"Well neither was your breath" I shot back.

"You cheeky little-" he ran at me. I quickly did a series of seals 'I hope this works'

"Raton: static plam!" I yelled slamming my open plam into the mans gut. He fell to the ground paralyzed.

I look over to naruto who had knock another guy out. My eyes widen on the Side of a building one of the men launch kunia at naruto, my body reacted on its own.

"Naruto look out!"

'Shush'shush'

"Akiraaaaa!"

I fell forward into naruto arms. Two kunias where deep into my back. I laid there listening to naruto yells grow softer and softer. I laugh. 'I guess this time I'm really going to die, I must have been a real bitch to karma to die in a alley again' naruto voice grew even softer. Tears fell from my face. 'But...but I don't want to die..' I slowly fell into blissful unconsciousness.

No. PoV

Naruto sat there holding his dead friend. She was his first friend ever and because of him she was gone. Tears fell down his cheeks like rivers he wailed louder than a storm. He couldn't think straight and everything hurt.

"Shit shit shit man why did you do that!" Guy1 yelled

"I didn't know she would jump to protect him!" Guy2 replied.

"Fuck lets just get out of here!" Guy3 yelled. But ony to be stop by a anbu. A wave of KI flash over the alley way as Sarutobi appeared. His eyes where harden his fist clench.

"Anbu that them to ibiki immediately!"

"Hai!"

He then turn his attention back to naruto who was still crying.

"Jiji it's all my fault. If I was just strong enough..then Akira-chan wouldn't have to protect me" he cried. "She wouldn't be..."

He look down at the boy who's father save this village. He wanted nothing but to make sure that naruto lived a normal childhood, but he couldn't even do that right. A pain expression fell on to his face. 'Im sorry minato, but it seems I failed you' he look down at Akira body and notice light breathing.

" naruto-kun she not dead yet. She just unconscious." He said removing Akira body from naruto. "Let's get her to the hospital" and with that he and naruto disappear in a swirl of leaves.

-Hospital-

My PoV:

My eyes slowly open and was greeted by a white ceiling. 'Im alive...' I look over to my left and notice naruto laying next to me. 'He looks like he hasn't been home in days' I thought.

He move slightly before waking up. He's eyes lit up.

"Aki-chan! Your awake!" He yelled hugging me.

"Ouch! Naruto to tight" I moaned

"Ah sorry" he let go. "I was so worried you was sleep for a whole 2 weeks!"

"Really?!" I gasp in surprised.

"Yea, I'll be right back I gotta go tell the nurse lady" he said exiting my room.

I look down at my hands, 'I'm just a glutton for pain and near death experiences' I thought. 'Im surprised I'm not seeing ghost yet'

I chuckled at the thought. The sound do the door open snap me from my thoughts.

"How are you feeling." The nurse ask.

"I feel great."

"Ok." She check over me one more time before allowing me to leave for the day.

"Hey..Aki-chan...I promise...I promise I will get stronger so you won't have to protect me." He said full of determination, " next time I'm going to protect you"

I smiled at he declaration. " hai hai naru-kun..but you have to beat me first." Grinning I took off running.

"Hey wait!"  
-


End file.
